


No te vayas...

by Zoey_Namine



Series: Fic's VarXod [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Homo-Youtubers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ukes cutes, Yaoi, xDDD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xoda no quiere quedarse otra vez solo... por lo que le pide a Vardoc que se quedé junto a él.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Homo-youtuber. Varxod (Vardoc-Xoda) Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te vayas...

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA! aquí traje otro Varxod uwu En realidad este fue el primero que hice :333 Y más al rato publicare como la segunda parte .w.
> 
>  
> 
> Imagen de portada: http://zoeytaisho.deviantart.com/art/No-te-Vayas-Imagen-de-portada-409551113
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste! hasta el prox. Fic! :3333

No te vayas…

 

— ¿Nico…? —Susurro el menor mientras escondía su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del mayor. El cual le acariciaba con sumo cariño el cabello.

 

— ¿Hmm…? —Respondió el mayor, entre-abriendo su ojo derecho, mientras apegaba más al menor contra su pecho. Dándole esto a entender al menor que lo escuchaba.

 

— ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? —Preguntó el chiquillo con los ojos vidriosos, alejándose ligeramente del mayor, lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos. Nicolás suspiró de manera cansina y observo los brillantes ojos pardos que lo miraban con tristeza, decepción y miedo.

 

No quería alejarse del joven que tenía en frente, no quería alejarse otra vez de ese pequeño ser que amaba tanto… Lastimosamente, tenía que volver a Temuco con su novia, la cual seguramente estaría preocupada. Recordó como la había dejado sola con una torpe escusa de le habían invitado a un evento todo el fin de semana, solo para poder estar con el pequeño y suave niño que lo miraba de manera suplicante. Fue cuando volvió a la realidad.

Tomó su barbilla con sutileza y suavidad, acercándolo hacía él, plantando en su frente un casto beso, Cristián gimoteó, volviendo a esconder su sonrojada carita, está vez entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor. Vardoc sonrió por el acto del menor.

 

— No quiero que te vayas… con ella. —Susurro en su oído de manera rota, diciendo la última palabra con dolor y un fino toque de ese amargo sentimiento que tanto odiamos, celos que, el mayor encontró como algo inocentemente lindo y adorable. No pudo decirle que no a ese crío, que se encontraba acurrucado contra su cuerpo, no pudo evitar diferenciarlo con un niño de diez años, indefenso y débil.

 

— Está bien Cristián, me quedaré —Susurro para luego, sentarse en la cama donde habían estado descansando, levantando también al más pequeño, luego junto sus labios en un dulce peso cargado de pasión, siendo correspondido de manera inmediata. El menor colocó sus manos en el rostro del mayor.

 

— Te amo…—Gimoteó el menor en medio del beso, sacándole otra sonrisa al mayor.

 

— Yo te amo más…


End file.
